


to tell a story.

by CallmeDJ



Series: Fandom intros/works involving Jay and Dana [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gen, Help, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Tags Are Hard, We Die Like Men, mostly lams, the jeffmads and mullet are really minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeDJ/pseuds/CallmeDJ
Summary: Basically,  Hamilton watches Hamilton...IN Hamilton! So it's the hamilsquad plus Burr plus Jefferson and Madison cause I want to rag on Jefferson.Also in jokes. No clue what I'm doing, but it's now here.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Fandom intros/works involving Jay and Dana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954306
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! Make yourself at home! Just a heads up, I...won't have a regular upload schedule. Also, mostly self-indulgent, so don't expect an amazing literary work.

Aaron Burr was tired.

Jefferson and Hamilton had been at each other's throats for about an hour now, and he just wanted to go home to his wife and kids. However, the Universe had other ideas. 

He was suddenly shaken awake. That was odd, as he didn't remember dropping off. He looked around and was immediately alert. He was in a small room with light from a curtained window. The room felt dusty, and looking around, he could see that it was probably some sort of library. More importantly, he saw some other men with him. The one who had woken him was Hamilton, who had moved on to Jefferson. Madison, Mulligan, (is that Lafayette?) and -here Aaron rubbed his eyes- John Laurens? 

Hamilton had obviously just noticed Laurens because as he got to him, he let out a strangled cry, and flung himself onto the other man; hugging like his life depended on it. Laurens woke up, seeming bemused. Then they were hugging and crying on the floor. Lafayette dropped into the hug while Mulligan stood, disbelief etched on his face. Eventually they all stood up and took stock of the situation. Madison pointed out the door, and they decided to take a look. They all walked a little way down a hallway outside. "Bit odd, this." Mulligan commented quietly. Burr was about to agree, when a girl's voice cut through the air. 

"Two virginians and an immigrant!" 

Another voice chimed in:

"Two vaginas and an incest!"

Everyone just looked at each other, and agreed to head towards the sound. 


	2. I'm sorry, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have an excuse this time... I went camping and didn't take my phone. Btw, this IS a multi chapter thing, just so you know.

John Laurens was confused. 

He had only been in South Carolina for about two days. He knows he and Alexander were... a little more than friends these days, but crying? That was odd. He would have commented on it, but before he could, a girl's voice cut through the silence:

"Two Virginians and an immigrant!"

Another answered:

"Two vaginas and an incest!"

The next thing he knew, they were hurrying down the hallway as quietly as they could. When they got to a closed door at the end, Alex knocked as politely as possible. 

There was some whispering, and the voice of the first girl yelled out at them:

"Sorry Dad!" 

They all looked at each other, but before they could say anything, the unseen girl cut in again. 

"Wait, I'm an idiot. Who are you? I'm warning you now, I have a variety of... weapons to choose from."

Alex responded first: "My name is Alexander Hamilton. And you are?"

There was an outburst of giggles from behind the door. Then came the reply: 

"And I'm George Washington!"

The second girl, who had been silent this whole time, spoke up:

"And I'm Ben Franklin!"

There was more laughter, which cut off abruptly. Whispers of "What if they actually believe that?" And "High, drunk, or both" could be heard. After maybe five minutes of this, the door opened, and a short stocky girl came out. He averted his eyes immediately. He heard Burr say: "Pardon me miss, you appear to be indecent." The girl replied with an irritated: "Your right, I'm not decent. I'm fucking fabulous." They stared at her, appalled at the language. If she noticed, she didn't say anything. She looked at Burr intently, then yelled back at her friend: 

"Well, their pupil look normal, and they don't _seem_ drunk. I don't think they came from the streets either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The only problem is that, y'know, Alexander Hamilton died over two hundred years ago."

John's jaw dropped. 

The girl surveyed their faces.

"Going off of expressions, I don't think they knew that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hot mess, and it's only going to get worse. Also, can someone who knows how to work this site, plz tell me how to create tags? Idk how. Good bye and stay safe! Also, thanks for all the kudos. <3  
> -DJ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if the chapters get messed up, I still don't know what I'm doing, and tend to make stupid mistakes.

Alexander Hamilton was a lot of things, but dead was not one of them.

He couldn't be dead, after all, he was standing right there! The girl called back to her friend: 

"I know how to tell if their faking or not!" 

She turned back to the seven men. "Who raped Sally Hemmings?"

At first, they were too off-kilter to respond. Then Jefferson choked out a "What?" The girl's face was unreadable: "Who. Raped. Sally. Hemmings?"

"It was Peter Carr, right?" That was Madison.

She looked at them with a mixture of shock and fear.

"I don't know how to say this... they're telling the truth. Not only is that a really random historical tidbit to remember, but if they were from 2020, they..." Alexander cut in: "what do you mean 2020? It's 1789!" 

Laurens broke in: "Isn't it 1781?" 

The girl burst in again: "Both of you, shut up." She thought for a moment. "We should probably start with introductions. Hi, my name is Jayden, but my friends call me Jay. The girl currently hiding in my room is Samantha, Sam for short." 

They went around, introducing everyone. When they got to Jefferson, Jay looked him dead in the eye and kneed him in the balls. He doubled over in pain, and half the men yelled at her about it. She simply replied "He is racist, sexist, homophobic, a rapist and a pedophile. He deserves much worse than this." After everyone had been introduced, Jay suggested tea downstairs, where they could figure out the next move. Suddenly, there was a crash coming from behind the closed door. Jay raised her voice: "Hey Sam, you good?" the reply came: "You might want to see for yourself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, wonder what's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait until I get bored again and decide I might as well write. Also, can you tell I REALLY don't like Jefferson?


	4. Should I be concerned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another odd chapter. Huh. Oh WelL! But for real, thank you so much for the support.

Jayden was irritated. 

She didn't ask for a bunch of founding fathers to be dropped in her house. Then again, she _did_ have an idea of what to do. It would have to wait though, as she came into her room, only to find four women and an old guy sprawled in a heap on the floor. 

Her hand flew to her knife that had been at her belt the whole time, and noted the looks of shock she received. 

"Hey, Sam, what happened?" 

"I'm not entirely sure, but it looked like they just..."

Sam waved her hands around, trying to convey what had happened. 

"Poofed into existence, I guess." 

"Ok." Jay turned to Burr: "I take it you know this guy?" "Well, the man is president Washington, the schyler sisters and then a woman with whom I have not been acquainted." "Ok, then" 

Out of nowhere, Sam spoke up: "They're still out, anyone want to help me draw on their faces?" Jay was about to steal the sharpie, but the guy, apparently Washington stirred. 

Sam poked him, then stood up. "Jay, he looks like he's crushing the ladies underneath him, want to help me move him?" Jay nodded, heading over to them. 

A small amount of force and a large amount of slapping later, everyone was on their feet. Hamilton had explained the situation to them. Jay and Sam stood up on the bed, and got everyone's attention. "Now, do we have any questions? Yes, Mr Jefferson?" 

"You called me homophobic earlier, and I would like to know what that means."

"Good question. So, you all know what sodomy is? Well, now it's no longer a sin. It's called homosexuality and someone who has a problem with it is called a homophobe. Yes, Mr Laurens?" 

"So, hypothetically, if I'm crushing on a guy, I can kiss that guy and not be hanged?" "That's right." 

No one missed the look exchanged between him and Hamilton. 

Sam cleared her throat: "Anything else? Yes, Mr Laurens again" 

"What about equality? Are slaves still around?"

"Women, men and everyone else are equal no matter what their skin tone is or who they love. Is that it? Yes? Good. Now, Jay and I are going to go make some tea, and we can figure out what to do like normal people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few things:  
> \- the schyler sisters are from before they met Alexander.   
> \- I'm probably going to have to change a bunch of the tags.  
> \- again, sorry for inconstant updates.   
> If anyone has any writing tips or tips on tags or anything like that, please comment them. Comments keep me going.   
> Stay safe and stay alive!  
> -DJ.


	5. Spill the tea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so since school started, I have had less time to do anything, really. So, here you go.

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette was very confused. 

The two girls lead them down a hallway to a sunny, open living room. This, of course, meant he was able to get a better look at them. 

The first girl, Jayden, had long brown hair, braded down her back. The strands that came free framed a round face, splattered with freckles. She was well tanned and muscular, her skin marked with scars and bruses. She wore a pair of blue... breeches? But they didn't look like any pair _he_ had ever seen. They were tighter and had pockets. She also wore a light blue shirt with RHYC in black letters on the back.

Sam, the second girl had a more angular face. She was slimmer than Jayden, however she sported the same tan and scars. He had no doubt that if worse came to worse, she could hold her own in a fight. Her blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, although he couldn't see a ribbon in either girls hair. She wore a similar outfit to her companion, except the breeches were black. 

Jayden and Sam headed into the kitchen, for tea. Moments later, Sam came tearing out of the kitchen, picked up Burr and ran back, with Burr screaming bloody murder. There then followed an altercation, where Sam yelled that she had the salt, and Jay yelled back that she needed enough for the batter, not enough to mummify a corpse and Burr yelled about being dragged to the kitchen in the first place, and then walked back into the room. 

After that had all been settled, they all sat down with tea and freshly baked cookies.

Lafayette spoke up: "If I may, what does 'RHYC' stand for?"

The girls looked back at their shirts. "Royal Hamilton yacht club. It's where we go for sailing. And before you ask, it's named for a different Hamilton." Sam said.

"Anyways, so, there's something we need to show you. So, Sam, you know that musical I managed to get you into?" 

Sam gasped: " you don't mean..?"

Jayden smirked. "Indeed I do.. Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to see your lives in musical form?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm thinking about starting a crack fic. I need a bunch of OCs, so here's what I propose: if you guys could give me twelve OCs. Base descriptions, personalities, gender/sexuality and what Hamilton characters they play, minus Aaron Burr, plz. You don't have to, but I thought it would be cool.  
> Also, I now have a tumblr! So come talk to me over at semi-cursed.  
> Have a good day/night and stay safe!  
> -DJ


	6. Big dramatic lead up time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen of writing at unholy times while listening to random first wave at your service. At this point, I'm just putting the actual musical off as long as I can. It's coming next chapter, promise.

Eliza Schyler was intrigued. 

She wasn't quite sure what they were about to watch, however she was excited.

Not long after, the girl who introduced herself as Jay ran off to get something because, as she said "the author doesn't know how to write panic attacks and is scared of messing up and seeming rude," she had asked Sam to "set up Disney+," and so Sam had taken what looked like a book, and set it up on what would have been the cover, revealing the lack of pages and abundance of small buttons. 

She pressed one of them, causing the thing to light up. She seemed to have noticed them all staring, and smiled. "This is called a laptop. This is what we are going to be watching on," Eliza nodded, still not understanding. She wasn't alone in this.

Jay came back with a small bag of flesh colored plugs. "Anyone who was a soldier is going to want a pair. They go in your ears, and are supposed to prevent flashbacks during the play," 

They looked at her but took them anyways. 

Jay smiled. "Right, let's get this started. Sam, start it up,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, regarding the OC thing, if anyone wants to lend one, the time limit is October first. After that, I'll be starting the crack fic.  
> Hope you have a nice whenever you are!   
> -DJ


	7. Ladies, gents and non binary folks, this is the moment you've waited for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I really underestimated how long it would take to type this up. Good grief. Anyways, regarding the other fic, I may take a while to get it up because ✨school stuff!✨. It's supposed to take place after this one, but the idea won't leave me alone, so it's coming out soon.

**Burr: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished in squalor.**

"First off, who is that, and second of all, if you truly think this of me, you can say it to my face."

"That's Mr Burr, and is he wrong?"

**Burr: Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

"Alright, you have my forgiveness."

Jayden and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. "Guess that's just him saying never mind?"

**John Laurens: The ten dollar.**

"That's Mr Laurens. And Mr Hamilton is on American currency, along with a few others." 

**John Laurens: Founding father without a father, got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self starter by fourteen. They placed him in charge of a trading charter.**

"Pretty young." Eliza noted. "Not like there was much choice." 

**Thomas Jefferson: And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up.**

"That is Jefferson, who also plays Lafayette."

Jefferson exploded. " Wait, I'm played by a black man?!" Sam glared at him. "Is that an issue?" Jefferson seemed about to protest, but thought better of it.

**Thomas Jefferson: Inside he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter.**

"Illegal-" "I know. But I did what I had to."

**James Madison: Then a hurricane came, devastation reigned, our man saw his future drip-dripping down the drain.**

Alex was curled up in his seat as memories assaulted him. Before he could start to spiral, he felt a hand on his arm. John smiled down at him, his blond hair framing his face. Alex took a deep breath, and focused. 

**James Madison: Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain. And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.**

**George Washington: Well now the word got around, they said "this kid is insane, man" Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

"That's Mr Washington" 

**George Washington: "get your education, don't forget from whence you came. And the world's gonna know your name" What's your name, man?**

"My name's Alexander Hamilton, at your service" 

**Alexander Hamilton: Alexander Hamilton.**

Cheers insue. 

**Alexander Hamilton: My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I** **haven't done. But just you wait; just you wait.**

**Eliza Schuyler: When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt ridden.**

A tear traced it's way down Alex's cheek. "Eliza Schuyler" Jay whispered.

**Eliza Schuyler: Two years later see Alex and his mother bed-ridden, half dead. Sittin in their own sick, the scent thick.**

**Eliza Schuyler+ensemble: (whispering) And Alex got better but his mother went quick.**

Alex was properly crying now, tears falling thick and fast. Jay disappeared, and returned with tissues, while John and Eliza did their best to comfort him. once he had calmed down, Sam hit unpause. 

**George Washington: Moved in with a cousin,**

"At least-"

**George Washington: The cousin committed suicide.**

"Perhaps not."

**George Washington: Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice saying:**

**George Washington+ensemble: Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.**

**George Washington: He started retreating and reading every treaty on the shelf.**

**Aaron Burr: There woulda been nothing left to do for someone less astute**

"What type of singing is this?" "It's called rap, and there's going to be a lot more of it."

**Aaron Burr: He would have been dead or destitute, without a cent of restitution, started working, clerking for his late mother's landlord, trading sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford,**

**Arron Burr+ensemble: Scamming!**

**Arron Burr: For every book he can get his hands on,**

"Still Illegal-" "We get it, you're rich!"

**Aaron Burr+ensemble: Planning!**

**Aaron Burr: For the future, see him now as he stands on, the bow of a ship, headed for a new land. In New York, you can be a new man!**

**Ensemble: In New York, you can (Just you wait)**

**Ensemble: In New York, you can (Just you wait)**

**Ensemble: In New York you can be a new man**

**Ensemble: In New York (New York)**

**Alexander Hamilton: Just you wait!**

**Ensemble: Alexander Hamilton. (Alexander Hamilton) We are waiting in the wings for you. (Waiting in the wings for you) You could never back down, could never learn to take your, time! Oh Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton) When America sings for you. Will the know what you overcame? Will they know you re-wrote the game, the world will never be the same, oh.**

**Aaron Burr: His ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him. (Just you wait) Another immigrant, coming up from the bottom. (Just you wait) His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him.**

"How was he forgotten? There's an entire musical about him!" "Yeah, but before that, he was one of those guys you would learn about in history, maybe do a poster or something, then forget about." 

**Hercules Mulligan+Marquis du Lafayette: We fought with him.**

"Ok, that needs to be explained. The actors who play Mr Madison and Jefferson also play Mr Mulligan and Mr Lafayette. Same goes for Mr Laurens and Philip Hamilton as well as Peggy and Maria." "Maria?" "Reynolds"

**John Laurens: Me? I died for him.**

Alex clutched onto John's waistcoat, fresh tears running down his face as John sat in shock. Hercules enfolded Lafayette in a big hug as both men sobbed. Thomas and James just looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Jay and Sam just looked on sadly. "I...died?" John asked."Alex, what? Do you mean to tell me that I've been dead this whole time?" Alex only sobbed harder. John tilted his face up, forcing Alex to look at him. John leaned down, kissing him. When they separated, John looked him in the eye: "I promise, when we get back, I won't let it happen. I refuse." They hugged, and, thankfully missed the whispered exchange that took place between Sam and Jay, indicating to some extent, that Sam now owed Jay a fiver.

Soon, things got back on track.

**George Washington: Me? I trusted him.**

"And I still do, son." "In no way am I your son."

**Angelica and Eliza Schuyler+Maria Reynolds: Me? I loved him.**

"Wait, which one of us eventually ends up with him?" "Eliza marries him, but he has an affair with the other two." "Wait, I don't see why we can't all share him." "You know, that's the first sensible thing anyone has said all day."

**Aaron Burr: And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him.**

"W h a t ?" "I would never do that! Why did.. will..why did that happen?!" Jay grinned. "Just you wait."

**All: There's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait!**

**Aaron Burr: What's your name, man?**

**All: Alexander Hamilton!**

"Well. That was interesting." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you liked it. Can you tell that I'm the type of person who, when called upon to write sex, will write "And then they banged"? Also, I've decided that this is how I'm going to introduce new fandoms. Jay is going to take care of the actual fandom and introductions, and the new character will take care of memes and the general fanbase. Have a nice day/night/morning/afternoon.  
> Stay safe!  
> -DJ


	8. You did WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I get bored. Have fun with it!

**Ensemble: 1776. New York city.**

**Alexander Hamilton: Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

Sam and Jay were looking at each other, with Sam mouthing along to the part of Hamilton.

**Aaron Burr: That depends, who's asking?**

Jay was mouthing along to Burr's part. 

**Alexander Hamilton: Oh well sure, sir! I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir, I have been looking for you.**

**Aaron Burr: I'm getting nervous...**

"As well you should be." Angelica noted. "I don't know the man, although, if he is to be trusted I will, but I can already tell that he never stops talking" Sam burst out laughing "Well, if anthropology is to be trusted, you aren't far off." "Anthropology?" "The study of human culture."

**Alexander Hamilton: Sir! I heard your name at princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study; when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of your's, I may have punched him, it's a blur, sir, he handles the financials?**

"You didn't..."

**Aaron Burr: You punched the bursar?**

"You did." 

**Alexander Hamilton: Yes. I wanted to do like you did, graduate in two and join the revolution, he looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid!**

"This from the man who had an affair and decided to tell the public, ruining both his own life and the lives of his family members." Angelica rounded on him: "If you dare try to pull that with my sister, I will personally end both you and your career." Jay smirked. "You, sir are fucked if you try anything." Thomas raised an eyebrow: "What reason would he have to be scared of a _girl?_ " Jay was starting to resemble a jack-o-lantern. "Have you ever dealt with an angry mom friend? Also, you haven't met my sister's girlfriend, Maddie. She is terrifying." 

**Alexander Hamilton: So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?**

**Aaron Burr: It was my parent's dying wish before they passed.**

**Alexander Hamilton: You're an orphan? Of course! I'm an orphan! God I wish there was a war, then we could prove that we're worth more that anyone bargained for.**

"Ask and ye shall receive"

**Aaron Burr: Can I buy you a drink?**

**Alexander Hamilton: That would be nice.**

**Aaron Burr: While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice? Talk less.**

**Alexander Hamilton: What?**

**Aaron Burr: Smile more.**

**Alexander Hamilton: Hah**

**Aaron Burr: Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.**

**Alexander Hamilton: You can't be serious.**

"I hope you're not." "Mr Hamilton, please take Mr Burrs advice"

**Aaron Burr: You want to get ahead?**

**Alexander Hamilton: Yes.**

**Aaron Burr: Fools who run their mouths oft wind up dead.**

**John Laurens: Ay, yo,yo,yo,yo,yo! What time is it?**

**Hercules Mulligan+Marquis du Lafayette+John Laurens: Showtime!**

**Aaron Burr: Like I said...**

**Hercules Mulligan+Marquis du Lafayette+John Laurens: Showtime,showtime, woo!**

**John Laurens: I'm John Laurens, in the place to be! A two pints a sam adams, but I'm working on three!**

**Hercules Mulligan+Marquis du Lafayette: Hah!**

**John Laurens: Those redcoats don't want it with me, cuz I will pop-chick-a-plop these cops 'till I'm free!**

"What?" "Just sounds, makes it sound cool." "Cool?" "Interesting."

**Marquis du Lafayette: Et oui, oui, mon amis, je m'appelle Lafayette. The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar, just to say bonsoir, tell the king 'casse toi', who's the best, c'est moi.**

"Regarde, c'est moi!" "Oui. Keep in mind, not all of this is accurate, since everyone in it is very much dead."

**Hercules Mulligan: Brah! Brah! I am Hercules Mulligan, up in it, loving it, yes I heard your mother say 'Come again?'**

**John Laurens+Marquis du Lafayette: Aye.** ****

**Hercules Mulligan: Lock up your daughters and horses, of course, it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets!**

"Why. Why did they do this to me?" Lafayette whispered something along the lines of "Not just women"

**Marquis du Lafayette: Wow.**

**John Laurens: No more sex, pour me another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more..**

**Hercules Mulligan+Marquis du Lafayette+John Laurens: To the revolution!**

**John Laurens: Well, if it ain't the prodigy of princeton college!**

**Hercules Mulligan: Aaron Burr!**

**John Laurens: Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

"Cue the uncomfortable beatboxing" Sam whispered.

**Aaron Burr: Good luck with that, you're taking a stand. You spit, Imma sit, we'll see where we land.**

**John Laurens: Burr, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?**

**Alexander Hamilton: If you stand for nothing Burr, what do you fall for?**

****Hercules Mulligan+Marquis du Lafayette+John Laurens: Oooh,** **

****John Laurens: Who are you?** **

****Hercules Mulligan: Who are you?** **

****Marquis du Lafayette: Who are you?** **

****Hercules Mulligan+Marquis du Lafayette+John Laurens: Oooh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not much news, other than high school has taken over everything, so the uploads will probably be more erratic. Also, the next fic will be uploaded at some point, but no real guarantees.  
> Anyways, have a nice day/night!  
> -DJ


	9. UPDATE!!

So, first off, happy Halloween. 

Second, I'm probably going to be redoing this fic.

I don't like the formatting, I don't like the writing, and I know I can do better and come up with better plotlines and interactions. 

Now the question remains: should I leave this up, or should I take it down?

This is up to you guys, but I'm making the decision next Saturday, so let me know. 

If it stays up, it will still be discontinued, but you will still be able to read it.

Let me know, until then, bye!

-DJ 


	10. NOT AN UPDATE.

Ok, so I'm redoing this. 

I don't like how I did this, and I'm already working on a redo. I'm leaving this up, but this isn't going to be updated. I debated with myself for a while, but I'm going to post a new one soon. Probably today, tbh.

Thank you for understanding! 

-DJ 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I promise, I will add the schuyler sisters, but not quite yet. You'll just have to...wait for it. :) Also, the "two virginians and an immigrant" thing is an actual in joke with one of my friends.  
> Have a good day, and stay safe!
> 
> -DJ


End file.
